


Thanks Chantelle - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last in the series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Chantelle - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

It was a month after the 2014 class of Abbey Grove had graduated. Some were going off to college, some were already abroad, and some... Well, some had just got out of Juvie.

And by some, Mitchell.

Rem Dogg, was of course waiting for him. He had been waiting for him for God knows how long. In fact, it had taken a pretty hefty kick up the backside a few months back for him to stop feeling so sorry for himself. And even after the kick, he hadn’t done anything. So Chantelle had to step in.

... ... ...

“Oi, Chantelle. Heard anything?” Rem Dogg called across the busy-ish classroom. Everyone fell silent.

“Babe, I’ve had my ear pressed to the ground all week. I’ve written to every guy I know that’s banged up. If I do hear anything, you’ll be the first to know.” Chantelle promised.

“Yeah...”

“Look, babes, he probably isn’t allowed contact for a while. Y’know, earned privileges and shit. Frank was telling me.” Stephen reasoned. Rem Dogg nodded, his eyes on the table.

Chantelle stared at the top of Rem Dogg’s cap for a while, as the clamour of the class steadily rose again. He didn’t move once.

She tapped on Stephen’s arm, and gestured to his phone. He handed it over without question, as he often did. Of course, it would be a lot easier if Chantelle just added Frank’s number to her phone, but she had way too many boys numbers on her phone already, and one more would probably crash it.

She dialled the number as she walked out of the class, leaning against the wall outside.

“Hey babe.” Frank answered. “You still up for later? I’m going to-”

“Frank it’s Chantelle, please stop talking.” She said quickly.

“For fuck sake. What do you want?” His tone had understandably changed, but Chantelle couldn’t be bothered with dealing with his blatant horniness.

“You need to give me a lift after school.” Chantelle said, with no room for discussion.

“Why? Where?”

“Juvie, because I need to see Mitchell. When are the standard visiting hours?”

“Like, 4. Usually. Sometimes it’s 4:30.”

“We’ll aim for 4:15 then.”

“They only let one person in, unless it’s a family.”

“Then you’re his brother and I’m your girlfriend. Deal?”

“Fine.”

... ... ...

A few days later, a letter arrived for Rem.

When he saw the address, he didn’t open it straight away, he brought it into Abbey Grove.

He wheeled in to the class, and Chantelle’s eyes locked with the letter straight away, and smiled. She hadn’t told him that she had gone to visit. Well, they didn’t get to see him, but they talked with this guy behind a desk, who talked to another guy behind a bigger desk, and somehow, with a lot of compromising, and passive aggressiveness from Frank, they managed to seal an agreement. Since Mitchell was only in for a short time, they managed to condense his privilege earning. Thankfully he hadn’t been much of a dick while he was in there, so he was already on his way.

Rem wheeled to his seat, and slowly peeled the envelope open.

_Alright buttface?_

_Apparently youve bin asking after me._

_Ill make this short and breif. Im not in here for long innit, so hold tite, stay waiting for me._

_Becus Im waiting for you as well._

_Waiting for you to get caught doing summat and land in here wiv me!_

_Mitchell_

_X_

_(Thank Chantelle for this. She went on the fucking war path up here the over day.)_


End file.
